Vongola Streaming
by Ann O'Neem
Summary: Tout le monde connait l'histoire de Sawada Tsunayoshi. Cependant un petit détail s'est ajouté dans celle-ci et changea le récit totalement. Dans celle-ci, Tsuna est un streamer assez connu et, curieusement, cela lui est très utile dans sa nouvelle vie... Updates régulières !
1. Prologue

_**Approchez, approchez, vous ne rêvez pas. Voici une nouvelle histoire dans un fandom légèrement délaissé. Et, qui plus est, elle sera mise à jour régulièrement !**_  
_**(Oui, moi-même, j'ai du mal à y croire...)**_

_**Bref, un UA légèrement différent de ce dont j'ai l'habitude (pas qu'on s'en rappelle, ça fait des années) et avec des termes que certains pourraient ne pas connaître. Je ferais donc en sorte qu'il y ait des notes de bas de page lorsque ça arrive.**_

_**Sinon, un grand merci à ma sœur, source de l'inspiration de cet amas de non-sens, et à inukag9, beta irréprochable malgré toutes ses années d'inactivité.**_

* * *

**Vongola Streaming**

_Prologue_

Étrangement, l'histoire des déboires de Tsuna avec la Mafia italienne ne débuta pas avec l'arrivée de son démoniaque tuteur particulier (et meilleur hitman du monde) Reborn. Que nenni, cette épopée commença lorsque Sawada Nana (la charmante progénitrice du dit-Tsuna) décida d'offrir un ordinateur à son adorable fils.

Cette décision ne fut pas faite sur un coup de tête, au contraire.

Lorsque Nana réalisa que son charmant bambin ne réussirait pas à se faire d'amis auprès de ses petits camarades de classe suite à une énième réunion parents-professeur durant laquelle l'institutrice (une jeune femme assez fatiguée de devoir les convoquer pour la cinquième fois du mois) lui avait expliqué que Tsuna se faisait harceler par ses compatriotes scolaires, la jeune mère au foyer décida de trouver un autre moyen pour que son fils se fasse des amis.

A l'époque, internet était en pleine expansion et des rumeurs de sites de jeux pour enfants commençaient déjà à émerger auprès des groupes de parents qui étaient légèrement dépassés par toutes ces nouvelles choses informatiques. Faisant fi de la méfiance parentale que d'autres lui avaient fait part, Nana s'empressa de sortir la carte bancaire que son époux Iemitsu (absent car occupé à forer dans la banquise) et acheta le jour-même l'ordinateur le plus performant du marché. Ensuite, sous les conseils du vendeur qui avait eu l'air quelque peu surpris qu'on lui achète son meilleur appareil sans même prendre un câble ethernet ou une connexion Wi-Fi, la jeune mère au foyer ajouta à ses emplettes une connexion internet au plus haut débit possible ainsi qu'une adorable souris blanche recouverte de flammes orangées.

Ce soir-là, lorsque le jeune Sawada Tsunayoshi descendit de sa chambre avec un air maussade et un énième bleu gonflant sa joue droite, il fut surpris par sa mère qui l'enlaça et l'emmena jusqu'à leur cave. Dans la pièce, autrefois peu éclairée et désormais possédant une lampe haute avec une lumière orangée chaude, il aperçut un mastodonte d'ordinateur qui vrombissait bruyamment ainsi qu'un siège confortable face à ce dernier.

« Surprise ! s'exclama Nana en poussant son fils adoré vers l'appareil. Je me suis dit que peut-être tu pourrais te faire des amis grâce à ceci ! »

Tsuna cilla, ne comprenant guère comment un ordinateur, similaire à celui que son camarade de classe Kenta ne cessait de parler durant leurs récréations, arriverait à lui donner des amis.

Bien sûr, le jeune Tsunayoshi n'aurait jamais pu deviner à quel point un ensemble de métal et de circuits arriverait à bouleverser sa vie ainsi que les plans machiavéliques que lui réservait la Mafia italienne.

Comme pour toute bonne histoire, un prologue est nécessaire. Cependant, le premier chapitre est ce qui convaincra son public si celle-ci en vaut la peine. Et, dans le cas de l'histoire de Sawada Tsunayoshi, futur Vongola Decimo et élève préféré du terrifiant tueur à gage Reborn, le premier chapitre se trouvait être l'événement le plus banal et insoupçonnable qui puisse être.

Un beau jour, alors que le jeune Tsuna, désormais âgé d'une dizaine d'années, commençait déjà à prendre ses marques sur les divers sites internet contenant des jeux en ligne, son professeur annonça que leur classe participerait à un système de correspondance par lettres manuscrites avec une autre classe dans la partie nord de l'archipel japonais. Comme Tsuna avait toujours été l'un des plus mauvais en calligraphie et orthographe, il fut immédiatement décrété qu'il devait participer pendant une année afin d'obtenir un bonus dans son cours de japonais moderne.

Et ce fut ainsi que Tsuna commença à correspondre avec un jeune garçon de l'école primaire de Shimomachi. Curieusement, son correspondant possédait également une écriture atroce et, après plusieurs lettres qui durent être déchiffrées avec l'aide de multiples personnes (notamment Nana et son professeur de japonais moderne qui sembla maudire l'existence d'un deuxième Sawada en écriture), Tsuna finit par proposer à son correspondant de communiquer par le biais de courriers électroniques. L'autre jeune garçon accepta et ils échangèrent bien des propos grâce à cette méthode, réalisant à la fin de leur année scolaire qu'ils avaient totalement oublié le but de cet échange épistolaire et de ce fait récoltant une note particulièrement mauvaise en japonais moderne.

Cependant, les notes de Sawada Tsunayoshi n'avaient guère d'importance à ce point de l'histoire. Non, ce qui importait réellement dans cette première étape décisive dans la vie du jeune Sawada se trouvait être l'échange d'un propos anodin concernant la découverte d'un nouveau jeu en ligne où les deux jeunes pourraient se parler sans trop devoir attendre la réponse de leur interlocuteur. Ce fut le début d'une belle amitié qui durerait jusqu'à leur adolescence (période durant laquelle celle-ci se déliterait et puis renforcerait) et bien plus tard encore.

Le deuxième fait anodin et pourtant crucial dans cette première partie de l'histoire fut un commentaire que lui donna son correspondant lorsque Tsuna se plaignit de toujours jouer seul suite à un énième problème de connexion internet de la part du garçon provenant de Shimomachi.

[Tu n'as qu'à partager tes heures de jeu avec une communauté, non ? Mon père m'a assuré que notre connexion ne s'améliorerait qu'à partir du mois prochain et le tournoi se déroule la semaine prochaine…]

Tsuna délibéra pendant quelques secondes cette proposition et finit par l'accepter. Il s'empressa de brancher le microphone (qui, comme tous les objets électroniques que Nana lui avait achetés, était d'une qualité irréprochable) et commença à enregistrer tous les commentaires qui lui passaient par la tête alors qu'il se démenait sur la plateforme de jeu en ligne.

Le personnage de Tsuna ne s'approcha guère du podium des grands gagnants pendant ce tournoi mais, étrangement, ses complaintes et cris surpris eurent leurs succès auprès des gens qui avaient cliqué sur son enregistrement.

Voyant les commentaires semi-appréciatifs (Tsuna avait l'habitude des critiques et considérait celles provenant de personnes qu'il n'avait pas en face de lui fort peu blessantes), le jeune Sawada décida de créer une chaine sur un site proposant des vidéos amateurs au public sous un nom quelconque et y joignit son enregistrement sonore. Prenant en considération son âge, Tsuna continua à ne fournir que les images de sa façon de joueur et le son de ses commentaires (parfois bien trop incisif pour un garçon aussi jeune).

Quelques mois plus tard, en découvrant que ses vidéos étaient appréciées par un petit groupe de personnes et après avoir reçu plusieurs commentaires demandant à ce qu'il pimente un peu sa façon de jouer, Tsuna décida d'enregistrer une vidéo où il jouait en tandem avec son correspondant. Ce n'était pas la première fois que les deux garçons communiquaient par microphones pendant qu'ils jouaient et, s'ils faisaient un effort pour oublier que des inconnus écouteraient leurs blagues et critiques sur le jeu, ce fut une expérience assez amusante.

La vidéo eut un succès inattendu et Tsuna continua à enregistrer et mettre en ligne de façon régulière jusqu'au jour où il décida de dévoiler son visage. Cette décision arriva après une énième journée où il avait été encerclé par certains de ses camarades de classe et forcé de donner son argent de poche s'il ne voulait pas finir la tête la première dans la toilette la plus proche. La menace n'avait été réalisée toutefois car une ombre effrayante s'était interposée entre Tsuna et ses harceleurs. Ceux-ci avaient vite déchanté en découvrant le tristement célèbre Hibari Kyoya avec ses tout aussi célèbres tonfa.  
Du coup, lorsque le soir arriva et que Tsuna eut traité ses morsures, le jeune décida qu'il était temps de montrer son visage aux inconnus qui avaient été bien plus généreux et aimables que les gens qu'il devait côtoyer de façon régulière.

Après avoir brièvement montré son visage durant un commentaire incisif proclamant qu'il avait l'air bien plus effrayant qu'un personnage non-joueur censé être un tueur en série, Tsuna vérifia si le son était correctement appliqué à sa vidéo et que les effets visuels qu'il avait ajouté en plus avaient bien été enregistrés. Puis, entendant Nana l'appeler pour son souper, le jeune Sawada mit la vidéo en ligne et éteignit son ordinateur.

Ce soir-là, le chat fut tellement animé durant la vidéo que la capacité maximale fut dépassée en l'intervalle de deux heures. Toutefois, Tsuna ne le découvrit qu'une semaine plus tard car Nana avait décidé qu'il était temps de restreindre ses heures de jeu avec ses « amis sur internet » pour se concentrer un peu plus sur ses études. Lorsqu'il le découvrit, le petit châtain observa le thème récurrent dans l'historique du chat, à savoir les piques humoristiques sur son apparence terrifiante, et il s'empressa de pianoter sur son clavier.

Cette vidéo fut décisive dans l'histoire du futur Decimo car les remarques sur sa prétendue apparence terrifiante lui donnèrent l'idée de son pseudonyme définitif.

Ce fut ainsi que _Kowaii desu_ vit le jour.

Des années plus tard, Sawada Tsunayoshi aurait à faire face au regard goguenard de son tuteur particulier et devrait expliquer ce surnom que bien des gens utilisaient lorsqu'ils se promenaient en ville. Tout comme il aurait à expliquer pourquoi la Varia ne cessait de lui demander conseil pour terrifier les gens comme il le faisait si bien en ligne.

* * *

**_Kowai = Kawaii (mignon) + Kowai (effrayant)._**

**_Prochain chapitre pour demain !_**


	2. Chapitre 1

Wow, vos réponses remplies d'enthousiasme m'ont fait écrire le plus vite possible!  
PS: Il se peut que des noms familiers se retrouvent dans le texte suite à cela...

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1** : Je ne pense pas être un _PNJ_ dans _Mafia_ _III_…

Généralement, lorsqu'une personne cherche à raconter l'histoire du Dixième Vongola, celle-ci commence avec l'arrivée du célèbre tuteur particulier et tueur à gage Reborn dans la ville paisible de Namimori et l'annonce officielle qu'il enseignerait toutes les ficelles nécessaires pour devenir un Don digne de ce nom à l'héritier de la famille Sawada et dernier descendant direct du Premier Vongola.

Cependant, comme nous l'avons tous découvert dans le prologue précédent, l'histoire de Sawada Tsunayoshi ne pourrait être complète si l'on ne prenait en compte l'influence notoire qu'eut internet et sa communauté auprès de celui-ci lors de ses années formatives, surtout lorsqu'il était ignoré et mis à part par ses condisciples.

De ce fait, le matin où Reborn décida de sonner à la porte des Sawada afin d'offrir ses services, le tueur à gage n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour dévoiler le visage souriant de Sawada Nana, Reborn se prépara pour délivrer son laïus habituel sur la formation d'une nouvelle génération de leaders exceptionnels mais il fut vite coupé dans son élan lorsque la _donna_ lui décocha un sourire étincelant et le prit dans ses bras.

« Oh, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle tout en entraînant le meilleur tueur du monde dans la maison. Tsu-kun t'attendait depuis hier soir ! »

Reborn garda le silence et fronça les sourcils. D'après le rapport (plutôt court) d'Iemitsu, Sawada Tsunayoshi était un garçon plutôt discret et craintif. Il ne possédait pas d'amis et restait souvent enfermé dans sa chambre.

« Maudit Iemitsu, incapable de faire un rapport convenable, grommela le tuteur particulier dans sa barbe inexistante.

\- Oh, le coupa gentiment Nana tout en le poussant délicatement vers les escaliers menant vers la cave. Tsu-kun t'attends ! D'ailleurs, quel est ton nom ?

\- Reborn, répondit-il plutôt sèchement avant de se reprendre. »

Sawada Nana n'avait aucun lien avec les bourdes de son inutile d'époux. La charmante mère au foyer avait même été serviable et accueillante alors qu'elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Cependant, ses propos sur son fils inquiétaient un peu Reborn. Pourquoi Sawada Tsunayoshi l'attendait-il ? Serait-ce possible que Tsunayoshi soit bien moins ignorant des affaires de la _Cosa Nostra_ qu'Iemitsu avait suggéré ?

« Reborn, c'est ça ? sourit Nana tout en ouvrant la porte menant vers la cave. En voilà un pseudonyme intéressant… Rentre donc, Tsu-kun t'attends, sa session est presque finie ! »

Session ? Pseudonyme ?

Mais de quoi Sawada Nana parlait-elle donc ?

« Iemitsu, le jour où je t'attrape… »

Sur ce murmure de fort bon augure pour le patriarche Sawada, Reborn entreprit d'ouvrir la porte de la cave sous les encouragements silencieux de Nana et découvrit enfin à quoi ressemblait son nouvel élève.

Contrairement à la photographie que lui avait procuré le service de renseignement Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi n'était pas un jeune garçon d'une dizaine d'années. (Quoique, considéra Reborn après une seconde de réflexion, quinze ou seize ans rentraient dans cette description)  
Et, si le tueur à gage pouvait croire ce que ses yeux voyaient, il n'était pas non plus un garçon particulièrement effacé et timide. Ni même peu populaire.

« _PrincessPitch_, je vais avoir besoin de toi en _backup_ dans le prochain _PvP_, commentait le jeune Sawada d'une voix absente tout en tapant sur quelques touches de son clavier. Je pense que tu as les meilleures _skills_ pour vaincre _Sharknado_ dans le prochain duel. »

L'adolescent acquiesça tout en faisant un fin sourire à son écran, les écouteurs orange recouvrant ses oreilles y étaient peut-être pour quelque chose. Sans doute _PrincessPitch_ avait-elle répondu à ses ordres car son sourire s'élargit lorsque les personnages sur son écran changèrent pendant que le duel commençait.

« Ara, s'exclama Nana tout en joignant les mains sur sa poitrine avec un léger clappement. Je vais aller préparer des boissons, le _stream_ de Tsu-kun ne devrait pas tarder à se terminer ! »

Le quoi ?

Reborn cilla et décida qu'il allait définitivement botter les fesses d'Iemitsu. Et le fusiller. Après l'avoir torturé pendant au moins une bonne journée.

« Joli ! »

Le commentaire appréciatif de Tsuna coupa Reborn dans ses pensées et il déposa calmement sa valise sur le sol recouvert d'un élégant tapis. Le tueur à gage considéra enlever son chapeau fétiche mais décida de le garder car il estimait que cela ne rendrait son image que plus imposante, quelque chose qu'il allait véritablement nécessiter s'il voulait garder l'attention de l'adolescent.

Cependant, avant même que Reborn ne puisse sauter et donner un coup de pied bien senti sur l'arrière du crâne de Tsuna, ce dernier se pencha vers le micro de son casque et félicita une dernière fois son camarade de jeu.

« Bon, les amis, je pense que ce sera tout, déclara-t-il avec une voix chaleureuse et remplie d'entrain. Merci à tous pour vous être joints à moi pendant ce _stream_ pour l'organisation caritative Hamaguri, grâce à vous, plein d'enfants pourront recevoir de l'aide contre les violences auxquelles ils doivent faire face chaque jour ! Comme toujours, c'était _Kowaii_ _desu_ et je vous retrouverai tous pour le _stream_ de la semaine prochaine qui sera, j'en suis certain, tout aussi explosif que celui-ci ! Bonne journée ! »

Sur ces derniers mots, le jeune Sawada appuya sur certaines touches, ferma plusieurs fenêtres et déposa ses écouteurs et micro sur son clavier avec un soupir. Il se frotta les yeux tout en étouffant un bâillement et, enfin, se tourna vers la personne qui avait patiemment attendu qu'il finisse sa séance de jeu.

« Merci d'avoir attendu, Irie - » Tsuna s'interrompit avec un glapissement, ses yeux bruns s'élargissant de surprise lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas son camarade de classe mais plutôt un parfait inconnu. « Qui… Qui êtes-vous ? »

\- Ciaossu, répliqua Reborn avec un sourire en coin. Je suis Reborn, tuteur de génie et le meilleur hitman du monde ! »

Contrairement à ce que Reborn avait espéré, Tsuna ne sembla pas ne pas le croire. A la place, le jeune étrécit ses yeux et se précipita vers la porte de la pièce pour la fermer à double tour, s'enfermant ainsi avec un inconnu qui lui avait assuré être un tueur à gage.

« Je pensais que les _prank_ vidéos ne se feraient plus, commenta Tsuna avec un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je t'assure, Dame-Tsuna que je ne suis en lié à ce type de vidéos, rétorqua le tueur à gage avec un sourire en coin menaçant. »

Le garçon pencha sa tête sur le côté, ses yeux bruns s'étrécissant alors qu'il observait calmement Reborn. Pendant ce temps, le meilleur hitman du monde lui rendit la pareille et nota intérieurement que le rapport d'Iemitsu n'était qu'un ramassis de rumeurs infondées.

Sawada Tsunayoshi était un garçon d'une douzaine d'années, timide et effacé, qui n'avait pas d'amis et n'osait jamais se dresser face à ses agresseurs ?

Reborn n'en voyait absolument aucune trace dans le visage froid et calculateur de l'adolescent qui était occupé à le toiser d'une manière presque analytique.

Soudainement, dans l'intervalle d'un clignement de paupières, l'apparence quasiment menaçante du jeune Sawada disparut et à la place, Reborn se retrouva face à un garçon avec un sourire timide.

« Dans ce cas, j'imagine que tu n'es pas _IsabellaMain _? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix si faible que si Reborn n'avait pas possédé des oreilles extrêmement fines, il ne l'aurait jamais entendu.

\- Non plus, Dame-Tsuna. »

Tsunayoshi gémit et son visage pâlit d'une façon extrêmement satisfaisante pour son futur tuteur.

Enfin, le garçon des rapports d'Iemitsu était apparu.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard et une explication enfin compréhensible pour le meilleur tueur de la Mafia Italienne, Reborn se trouva attablé en face du jeune Sawada, ses yeux sombres surveillant sans jamais ciller le moindre des agissements du châtain.

Ce dernier avait vraisemblablement décidé de l'ignorer une fois qu'il avait expliqué ses agissements dans la cave et annoncé que toute discussion de mafia devait être tenue à part de sa charmante mère.

« Tsu-kun, Reborn-kun, à toute à l'heure ! »

La voix chaleureuse de la mère au foyer brisa le silence pesant qui régnait dans la salle à manger des Sawada. Les yeux sombres du meilleur hitman étincelèrent avec une joie mesquine lorsqu'il remarqua comment _Tsu-kun_ s'était recroquevillé sur sa chaise et Reborn lui décocha son sourire le plus triomphant.

Maintenant que Nana avait quitté la maison (probablement pour faire quelques emplettes), ils allaient enfin pouvoir parler business.

« Alors, Tsuna, commença Reborn avec une voix légèrement traînante. Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu es à la maison, occupé à jouer à des jeux vidéo pendant une journée scolaire ? »

L'adolescent frémit, comme s'il avait été touché (voire même blessé) par les propos de son (autoproclamé) tuteur particulier.

« Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, répondit-il finalement (et le vouvoiement qu'il employa ne fit que le rendre plus appréciable aux yeux du tueur à gage). Mais je me suis déjà expliqué auprès du Comité de Discipline de l'école. Et je les ai même prévenus deux mois en avance ! Cela fait deux mois que nous travaillions sur ce _live stream_ caritatif !

\- Donc tu n'as pas enfreint la loi, résuma calmement Reborn en ignorant délibérément les excuses que ne cessait d'énumérer son élève. Quel dommage…

\- Aah ?! s'exclama Tsuna en le regardant avec incrédulité. _Quel dommage _?! Ok, j'en ai assez entendu, dehors ! »

Reborn se contenta de siroter son thé vert qui avait finalement refroidi à une température qui convenait à son palais capricieux et observa calmement le châtain qui semblait proche de la crise de nerf.

« Je ne sais pas qui s'est trouvé drôle de m'envoyer un bébé qui parle comme un mafieux de film en noir et blanc mais assez, marmonnait entre-temps l'adolescent tout en ébouriffant sa tignasse. Je dois encore contacter Irie-kun pour m'assurer qu'il a assez de temps pour éditer ma prochaine vidéo et _PrincessPitch_ est censé me contacter pour une collaboration sur _MLB the Show_ donc je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'occuper d'un gamin qui prétend être un gangster… »

Toutefois, avant même que Tsuna ne puisse continuer sa liste de complaintes, un petit pied chaussé d'un charmant mocassin en pur cuir heurta son front à une vitesse bien trop élevée pour qu'elle puisse provenir d'un bambin de moins de cinq ans.

« J'en ai assez entendu, le copia Reborn avec un sourire (quasiment démoniaque selon Tsuna). Cesse tes jérémiades et ouvre bien tes oreilles, Dame-Tsuna. Je suis Reborn, le meilleur hitman du monde et j'ai été chargé par la _Famiglia_ Vongola de te transformer en un parrain convenable. »

Tsuna cilla et referma sa bouche (qu'il avait laissée ouverte de choc suite à l'attaque surprise du bébé coiffé d'un fedora).

« Un parrain ? répéta-t-il tel un perroquet lorsque l'information lui monta finalement au cerveau.

\- Oui, acquiesça Reborn qui commençait déjà à se demander si son coup de pied ne lui avait pas fait perdre trop de neurones. Et avant que tu ne protestes, tu es leur descendant direct et personne ne peut te remplacer.

\- Comme dans _Mafia_ _III_ ? demanda le plus jeune (psychologiquement). »

Reborn résista à l'envie de lui donner un autre coup de pied pour en finir avec les neurones restant de Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Après tout, vu le peu que le châtain utilisait, ce ne serait pas une grande perte…

« Ce serait plutôt dans la vie réelle, finit-il par dire à la place d'encastrer le crâne de son élève dans le mur le plus proche.

\- Oh, murmura Tsuna dans sa barbe inexistante. Je n'aurai pas à faire des vidéos sur leur plateforme de streaming ?

\- Il arrive que le Boss doive faire des vidéos conférences et enregistrements télévisuels, admit Reborn avec un haussement d'épaules.

\- Dans ce cas, commenta son élève tout en fronçant ses sourcils avant de lui décocher un sourire vindicatif. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai le faire. J'ai signé un contrat – avec accord parental – auprès de ma plateforme de streaming actuelle et ce dernier certifie que je ne peux produire de vidéos que sur celle-ci et que toute autre forme audiovisuelle sera une infraction à ce contrat… »

Reborn arqua un sourcil, sincèrement impressionné par l'imagination de son élève qui avait osé utiliser un contrat concernant des productions artistiques pour contrecarrer son futur dans la mafia.

« Eh, caqueta-t-il après deux secondes silencieuses passées à apprécier les ressources du châtain. Il suffira que les Vongola achètent cette plateforme et le problème sera résolu ! »

L'air brisé et le visage pâlissant de Tsuna n'en furent que plus réjouissant pour le bambin démoniaque.

* * *

**|Chat du _live stream_, quelques secondes avant que _Kowaii desu_ ne l'arrête|**

[inukag9] : il n'empêche que PP est le meilleur quand il faut faire face à un tank

[DaPowaofNeo] : tu rigoles ? _Extreme Guy_ est bien plus doué au PvP. Kowaii ne l'a pas appelé car il était occupé ailleurs. Je crois qu'il était invité dans une autre vidéo…

[tahury] : MAMA-SAMA EST LÀ ! la déesse des streams de Kowaii desu est arrivée !

[tahury] : hey, hey, c'est qui le gosse ? un nouveau-venu dans la famille ?

[inukag9] : DaPowaofNeo, _PrincessPitch_ est capable de détruire _Extreme Guy _en PvP et tu le sais.

[Yuiu] : Tiens, ce bébé m'a l'air familier… Où l'aurais-je déjà vu…

[DaPowaofNeo] : inukag9, dans tes rêves.

[Tenshi-Sa-chan] : argh, j'ai raté le début du _stream_ !

[Tenshi-Sa-chan] : attendez une seconde, c'est moi ou le bébé a un flingue ?!

[inukag9] : …

[DaPowaofNeo] : …

[tahury] : …

[Tenshi-Sa-chan] : …

[Yuiu] : oh, je m'en rappelle enfin ! c'était dans la vidéo de _SmokingdaBomb_ sur les mythes urbains européens !

* * *

Ce soir-là, alors que Tsuna se remettait peu à peu de la révélation et changement qu'avait apportés Reborn son (désormais officiel) tuteur particulier, plusieurs choses arrivèrent dans le monde.

Dans une pièce enfumée et remplie de différents bibelots recouverts de post-it, un jeune mit une vidéo sur pause et approcha son visage de l'écran figé. Ses yeux rendus bleuâtres par la lumière froide de son ordinateur s'étrécirent et il éteignit sa cigarette à moitié fumée dans son cendrier en forme de soucoupe.

A travers le monde, plusieurs personnes se réveillèrent et vaquèrent à leurs occupations, la plupart se finissant de façon particulièrement sanglante. Parmi ces individus, certains décidèrent de passer leurs heures perdues à regarder des vidéos. Et ceux-ci contactèrent leurs camarades lorsqu'ils remarquèrent une silhouette familière dans le fond d'une vidéo sensée être anodine.

A Namimori, ville paisible où bien des choses chaotiques allaient bientôt arriver, les gens continuèrent leurs occupations habituelles.

Un jeune vêtu d'un uniforme sombre continua ses patrouilles tout en pianotant sur son téléphone.

Un garçon au sourire éclatant mais vide se rendit dans sa chambre et s'écroula devant son ordinateur pour y envoyer des messages importants.

Un autre termina son footing nocturne habituel et se rendit chez lui, prêt à passer une énième nuit extrême.

Quelque part dans le monde, dans une cellule moisie et recroquevillé contre un mur humide, un adolescent conjura un téléphone et sourit triomphalement quand il remarqua les quatre barres de réseau.

Enfin, à l'autre bout du monde, un jeune homme pencha sa tête sur le côté et posa ses yeux violets sur son écran d'ordinateur.

« En voilà un monde particulier, murmura-t-il tout en effleurant la scène mise sur pause du bout de son index. Je

me demande comment Tsunayoshi-kun s'en sortira… »

* * *

Alors, plein de mots anglais et de termes spécifiques à cet univers:

**PNJ**: Personnage non joueur. En gros, des personnages dont toutes les décisions reviennent aux algorithmes de la machine.

**Backup****: **Tsuna aurait pu employer le terme "soutien", ça revient à la même chose.

**PvP:** Personnage versus Personnage. En gros, deux joueurs vont se battre.

**Skills****: **Une fois de plus, Tsuna aurait pu utiliser le terme français "compétences".

**Stream**: Séance durant laquelle la vidéo est diffusée sur une plateforme (en _live, ce sera appelé un live stream)_ et les visionneurs peuvent la commenter (_in vivo pour les live streams)_.

**Prank video****: **Vidéos dans lesquelles des gens sont "victimes" de blagues. Parfois, celles-ci peuvent dépasser les bords, d'où la réaction de Tsuna.

**MLB the Show****: **Jeu (aussi bien PC que PS4 voire même sur une plateforme de jeu en ligne) sur le baseball américain professionnel.

**Mafia III**: Jeu sur la Mafia. (Le titre veut tout dire)

Et finalement, j'ai glissé quelques indices concernant les futures apparitions dans l'histoire (via pseudonymes). Je pense que vous saurez tous et toutes les déduire...

Sur ce, à la semaine prochaine !


End file.
